


Consume

by keysmash



Series: GENS 101 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming of Age, Community: spn_30snapshots, Gen, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To smoke, consume (or: a different kind of first).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 8, smoke, of my [Nanoshots table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/412560.html) for [spn_30snapshots](community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots). A [Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110275) timestamp. Pre-series.

She'd seen Sam sitting up when they came out of the woods, but Dean didn't care that he was lying down in the back seat when they got to the car. He breathing was artificially even and he was just pretending to be asleep, but Dean didn't climb in the back with him, like she might have some nights. She went around the back first and put most of her weapons away with Dad, then climbed into shotgun while he got behind the wheel.

"Pick us something to listen to," Dad said, as he started the engine. Dean glanced at him, smiling, and he nodded towards Sam, and the back seat. "Nothing too loud. I don't want to wake Sammy up if he's out."

"Wouldn't want that," she said, and pulled the box of tapes into her lap as she sorted through them. She tried to go quickly, to pick something good before he'd change his mind, but everything seemed great. They could turn on the radio and it'd be fine tonight. She really wanted to roll the windows down, and just let the rushing air fill the car, but it was too cold, and it'd probably wake up Sam. When she found a mix-tape they'd listened to a lot when she was younger, mostly full of Creedence stuff, she put it in. Dad nodded, smiling, and Dean wrapped her arms around herself, looking out the window.

It was a two-lane road, leading in and out of the national park, and they were the only car on it right now. Dean could see as much of the world as their headlights lit up, and really, that was more than enough. She and Dad could handle anything they ran across without even needing to get Sam up from his fake-sleep, and all the baby steps Dad had been putting her through — the drills and the PT and the running back-up on safe jobs where he'd already done most of the work — had been completely worth it. She could still see the flames leaping out of the hole in the ground when she closed her eyes, could still feel the inner satisfaction in her aim, in the split-second after the arrow left her hand and before it buried itself deep in the thing's heart. Dean had worked for this night for the past twelve years, proving herself over and over to Dad, and if she'd had to take a fake ID to a Marine recruiter who seemed thrilled with her potential before Dad agreed she was ready enough to hunt, so what. She'd gotten here in the end.

"That was some good work out there," Dad said, smiling at her for a moment before turning back to the road.

Dean glanced at him for a moment then looked out the windshield as well. She could feel herself smiling widely enough that she had to look ridiculous, but she couldn't bite down on it entirely. "Thanks, Dad," she said. "I told you I could do it."

"That you did," he said, but he kept smiling, and stretched one hand along the back of the seat, rolling his shoulders. Dean's arms and back were getting sore as well, from digging out and then filling in the pit, but she'd done that much work before, and it wouldn't be too bad in the morning.

"Where are we going now?" she asked, and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Got a taste for it now?"

"Yessir," she said. She halfway wanted to stop the car here, and see if they could find anything else to go after in the woods.

"I think Illinois," Dad said. "It looks like there's a haunting or something a little bit out of Chicago. We'll head out in the morning and check it out."

Sam sighed in the back seat, definitely not asleep now and not even faking it very well anymore, but Dean nodded. They'd been back and forth through Illinois a few times before but they'd never done more in Chicago than grab a slice of pizza on their way through town. "Cool," she said, meaning it.

Dad shrugged. "We'll see." He glanced back at Sam, then looked at her again. "How about you try to get some rest. I might need you to drive for a while later."

She nodded and scooted over to lean against the door. Dad turned the music down a little further, so she could just barely hear it, and she wrapped her arms around herself again. She tried to hunch down into her jacket, to get the collar turned up more around her neck, and she found the fabric smelled like the woods, like pine but also like smoke. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, not tired but willing to try to sleep regardless.


End file.
